toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Gags
blowing a Bugle at a Spin Doctor, a mouse spraying a Seltzer Bottle at a Bean Counter and a cat throwing a Whole Cream Pie at a Flunky]] Do not play this game! Gag tracks Toon-Up Toon-Up gags heal toons in battle. They are the first gags to be used during battle. Some Toon-Up gags target one toon; others target all toons besides the toon using the gag. Toon-Up gags have a medium accuracy. The Toon-Up gags are: *Feather *Megaphone *Lipstick *Bamboo Cane *Pixie Dust *Juggling Cubes *High Dive Trap Trap gags are the second gags to be used in battle. Unlike other gags, Trap gags need the aid of Lure gags. Trap gags are deployed in front of the cog, and when the cog is lured, it falls into the trap. However, if another toon uses Trap on the same cog, the trap will disappear. Trap gags have a perfect accuracy. The Trap gags are: *Banana Peel *Rake *Marbles *Quicksand *Trapdoor *TNT *Railroad Lure Lure gags are the defense mechanism. They are the third gags to be used in battle. Lure gags lure the cog(s) forward, stunning them in the process. Once they are lured, they will stayed lured for a number of rounds, depending on the gag used. If the Lure is successful, the cog or cogs will not attack for a series of rounds. Lure gags are necessary for trap gags to work. Lure gags have a low accuracy (medium accuracy if organic). If a toon attacks a cog that is lured, there is a 50% chance a lure bonus is added to the damage dealt. The Lure gags are: *$1 Bill *Small Magnet *$5 Bill *Big Magnet *$10 Bill *Hypno Goggles *Presentation Sound Sound gags target all cogs. They are the fourth gags to be used in battle. It is the only gag track where every gag targets all cogs. Sound gags have a high accuracy, but does not do lots of damage. The Sound gags are: *Bike Horn *Whistle *Bugle *Aoogah *Elephant Trunk *Foghorn *Opera Singer Throw Throw gags are one of the two basic gags. All toons are given Throw gags in the Toontorial. Throw gags are the fifth gags to be used in battle. Throw gags have a medium accuracy. The Throw gags are: *Cupcake *Fruit Pie Slice *Cream Pie Slice *Whole Fruit Pie *Whole Cream Pie *Birthday Cake *Wedding Cake Squirt Squirt gags are one of the two basic gags. All toons are given Squirt gags in the Toontorial. Squirt gags are the sixth gags to be used in battle. Squirt gags have a high accuracy. The Squirt gags are: *Squirting Flower *Glass of Water *Squirt Gun *Seltzer Bottle *Fire Hose *Storm Cloud *Geyser Drop Drop gags are the last gags to be used in battle. Unlike other gag tracks, Drop gags (other than the Grand Piano) do not need experience points to do higher damage. Drop gags have a low accuracy. The Drop gags are: *Flower Pot *Sandbag *Anvil *Big Weight *Safe *Grand Piano *Toontanic Level 7 gags Level seven gags are the last gags in each gag track. They can be obtained by gaining a total of 10,000 skill points. Unlike other gags, level seven gags cannot be purchased in Goofy's Gag Shop; to earn another gag, a toon must gain 500 more skill points for a gag track. Gag trees Gag trees are unique trees that grow gags. Toons can plant a gag in one of the mounds on their estate. After several days, the tree will be fully grown and can be harvested. Gag trees also serve another function in that the damage in battle, a Toon-Up gag's healing, or a Lure gag's accuracy will sharply increase. When a gag is planted and picked, it gains the "organic" gag status, meaning the gag picked will have higher damage, higher Toon-Up, or more lure accuracy. Trivia *A non-functional Safe hanging from a rope can be found on all Goofy's Gag Shops and in the streets of Toontown Central. *A non-functional broken Grand Piano can be seen inside all Goofy's Gag Shops and the streets of Minnie's Melodyland. *A non-functional Bike Horn can be seen on the top of all Goofy's Gag Shops. *A non-functional Big Weight can be found in front of all Goofy's Gag Shops. *Trap is the only gag track that has perfect accuracy and relies on teamwork, as it is the only gag track that requires another gag's help. *Gags used during cog invasions will receive double experience points. **Cog buildings also multiply experience points. The higher the floor, the more points. *Non-members are only permitted to buy level four gags and below in the Throw and Squirt tracks and only level one gags in Sound and Toon-Up. *Various street objects - fire hydrants, mailboxes, and trashcans - will increase the damage or healing of non-organic Squirt, Throw, and Toon-Up gags respectively when a battle is near these objects. *Drop gags will always miss when they are used on lured cogs. *All of the level seven gags hit all cogs or toons for the High Dive. *The only gag tracks that do not cause damage to the cogs are Lure and Toon-Up. *Prior to an update, non-members could use any gag they had earned during their membership. Now they can only use limited gags. *If any gag is used while the toon has the small toon/big toon effect on them, the gags will still equal their size, making the gag smaller or bigger. *If a toon has a no color effect on them while using a drop gag, or a storm cloud/squirting flower, the button will also have no color, making it white. *Toons used to be able to have all seven gag tracks, because Tutorial Tom used to give toons throw, squirt, and drop. (See Old Toontown) Now, due to an update in 2003, toons only start with throw and squirt, so toons can only have six gag tracks. Gallery The Gag Table.png Super gag holdings.PNG Screenshot-Tue-Apr-30-22-31-44-2013-1048 cropped.png Category:Gags Category:Mechanics